ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lili
How Lili joined the Tourney Lili entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 without her father's knowledge, and was beaten by Samus Aran. To add insult to injury, her father soon discovered that Lili had entered the tournament. Prohibited from leaving home, Lili was unable to take revenge on Samus. It was then that her father's oil fields were taken over by the Mishima Zaibatsu. The company fell into disarray, and Lili's father collapsed due to stress. Lili was concerned for her father's well being. She figured that if she could get back his oil fields that had been stolen by the Mishima Zaibatsu, she would be able to relieve her father's anxiety. While she was formulating her plans, the Mishima Zaibatsu announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. Unable to pass up such an opportunity, Lili enters the Tourney in order to help her father. Classic Mode Ending Movie Samus's armor began to break apart then it fell apart. Samus was in her bra and panties, she collapsed. When she awoke, Lili had disappeared, "Maybe I should take Lili's side in anti-gang warfare." A little while later, Lili was on a camping trip. She was sleeping in a slepeing bag. Lili said to herself, "Asuka should quit being a gang mediator." Asuka snuck into the camp and was spotted by Sebastian and said, "Oh, hi, Asu-" he was knocked out. The gang mediator spotted Lili snuggling a teddy bear and said, "When you wake up, you will soon be in Eternal Sleep. Courtesy of me." Asuka threw of her clothing, even her bra and began sleeping. Lili again said to herself, "What kind of person would Asuka make to the mob anyway? She's a dork." The frame then freezes to manga style (styled from Hirohiko Araki) A narrator (Jessica Boone) spoke to us "Within days, Samus became a valuable ally to Lili. They made the Russian mob withdraw their weapons, and drove Asuka out of being gang mediator. This action made them the revered gang mediators to the world." Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Caressing her hair. After the announcer calls her name Lili twirl jumps to the camera and says "For my father's honor!". Special Attacks Charged Flame Burst (Neutral) Pressing the special attack button will cause Lili to start charging fire in her palms, which can be unleashed by pressing the button again. Lili Bomber (Side) Lili says "Take this!" and lunges her hip towards her opponents and blasts them with a powerful explosion. The explosion has flower effects, as opposed to Peach, whose move has the explosion filled with hearts. Fire Girl (Up) Lili charges power while being surrounded by flames, and then she flies in the direction inputted on the D-pad or Analog Stick while shouting "FIRE!". Reflector (Down) Lili creates a yellow hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Meteor Smash (Hyper Smash) Lili stands up with her hands in the air saying "I summon the power..." and then meteors fly down from the sky, hitting all her opponents. Vraie Douleur (FInal Smash) Lili says "All right! Victory!", then she launches a powerful two-streamed blast of fire, which hits many times. Victory Animations #Lili walks toward the camera and puts a hand on her lip saying "PLEASE DON'T TELL MY FATHER!". #Lili sighs saying "Sebastian, couldn't you do better than this?" and puts one of her hands on her hip #Lili does her Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "This is the moment that makes it all worthwhile!". #*Lili does her Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Take that, Samus Aran!". (Samus victories only) #Lili drops to her bottom then slumps over saying "Well... Time for a quick... nap..." and begins snoring. On-Screen Appearance Lili walks like a fashion model to her start point and says "Do you think you can run away?". Special Quotes *This is a great place to fight, don't you think? (When fighting Kirby) *My battles... are for my father. (When fighting Rocket Raccoon) *You surely don't believe. You can beat me??? (When fighting Captain America) *How long can you stand my attacks? (When fighting Iron Man) *Let's see what's behind that mask. (When fighting Samus) *I've waited for this day, Asuka. (When fighting Asuka) *Can you take me on a date? (When fighting Masanori) Trivia *Lili does not speak French in this game, as opposed to Tekken Tag Tournament 2; unless French language is selected. If she has the correct matchups (example: fighting against BJ), she will speak French regardless of the language setting. *Lili's dossier was previously seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It can be seen again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney via the game's Dossier Collection game mode. *Lili shares her English voice actress with Impulse. *Lili shares her French voice actress with Red Riding Hood, Clarissa, Anne Shirley, Martha Monkey, Ineptune, and Princess Presto. *In both games, Lili's default rival is Samus Aran, the intergalactic bounty hunter. In Tourney 2, Lili's second rival is Envy, a Homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters